I'll be missing you
by midnight-sun1918
Summary: Emmett's twin brother Jasper died in a motorcycle accident. He's having a hard time coping with Jasper's death so Esme suggests that he write a letter to Jasper to get some closer and peace. After Emmett writes the letter he and Bella sing a song together on the piano. Not a Bella/Emmett romance story. Bella is married to Edward. My second one shot. Read and review, I love feedback


**A/N: I don't own anything. This is my second one shot so I hope y'all enjoy. Read and review.**

**EmPOV**

"I really think you should at least try it Emmett. It will help you get some closer and help you feel better. I did the same thing when my sister past away."

My mom is currently in my room suggesting to me that I should write a letter to my twin brother Jasper. She did the same thing when her sister, aunt Carmen died. Ever since Jasper past away a year ago things have been as fine as they could get, At least that's what I keep telling myself.

"I don't see why I should. He's never going to be able to see the letter mom."

I began to fight back the tears as the thought of knowing that Jasper will never be able to read my letter came into my mind. The ache in my chest is coming back. This often happened when I thought about Jasper.

"You should do it because it will help bring you some peace. You need some peace Emmett.,"

"Alright mom. I'll write a letter."

She came over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you my son."

"I love you too mom."

With that she stood up and exited the room. I walked over to my desk, got a pencil and spiral notebook and began to write my letter to Jasper.

_Dear Jasper_

_Mom suggested I write this letter, she told me it would make me feel better. I don't see how because you can't see it and I won't see your reaction to it, but I don't have anything to lose, so here we are._

_It's been a year since you died. Everything has changed, yet everything is the same. The joke shop is still going strong. Edward is helping me with it. It's not the same without you though. He doesn't appreciate my pranks and jokes as much as you did._

_I miss you so much. I keep thinking about how I never got to say goodbye and tell you I love you. I do love you my brother. I hope you knew that even though we didn't say it much. _

_I'm struggling Jasper. I'm not going to lie. I keep pretending like I'm okay, but I'm not. I crack jokes, I laugh, but my heart is hurting. I want to see you, to touch you, to hug you, to hear you laugh again. I keep praying that you're happy, that you're having fun with Felix, and encouraging Marcus to lighten up, and of course you're with Eleazar. It's always a party when he's around. _

_Do you miss me? Do you think of me? Do you wish you were still here with me? Do you remember the good times we shared? I do. Everyday._

_I'll stop writing now. I just wanted to let you know, I love you. Always have, and always will._

_Your brother and partner in crime, _

_Emmett._

With that I closed my closed my spiral notebook and put everything away. My mom was right. This did help me feel better. I decided to go down to the living room and play the piano. I began to sing and play the song that would express how I'm feeling right now. Even though the song is a rap song, I decided to sing it and change it up. I'll Be Missing You.

(Emmett/Bella)

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show

I laced the track, you locked the flow

So far from hanging on the block for dough

Jasper, they got to know that life ain't always

What it seems to be

Words can't express what you mean to me

Even though you're gone, we still a steam

Through our family I'll fulfill your dreams

I the future, can't wait to see

If you open up the gates for me

Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend

Try to block it out, but it plays again

When it's real, feelings are hard to conceal

Can't imagine all the pain I feel

Give anything to hear half your breath

I know you're still living your life, after death

Right as I was about to sing the chorus, I heard someone else begin to sing it. It was Bella. Edward, my younger brother's wife of two years. My sister in law, but I leave out the in law because I consider a sister. Jasper and Bella were very close. Jasper is the one who introduced Edward to Bella. Before Bella and Edward got together they were too scared to tell each other, so Jasper is the one who set them up. When I first saw Edward and Bella together I knew by the they looked at each other that it was love at first sight.

Every step I take, every move I make

Every single day, every time I pray

I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day, when you went away

What a life to take, what a bond to break

I'll be missing you

"I miss you Jasper." Bella said.

Bella sang with tears running down her eyes. She came over and sat down next to me on the piano bench next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I continued to sing.

It's kinda hard with you not around

Knowing you in heaven smiling down

Watching us while we pray for you

Everyday we pray for you

Till the day we meet again

In my heart is where I'll keep you friend

Memories give me the strength I need to proceed

Strength I need to believe

My thoughts Jasper I can't define

Wish I could turn back the hands of time

Us in the six, shop for new clothes and kicks

You and me taking flicks

Making hits, stages they receive you on

I still can't believe you're gone

Give anything to hear half your breathe

I know you're still living your life, after death

Somebody tell me why

On that morning 

When this life is over

I know

I'll see your face

Bella sang with such fire and sadness in here eyes. The tears were just pouring down her eyes.

Every night I pray, every step I take

Every move I make, every single day

Every night I pray, every step I take

Every day that passes

Every move I make, every single day

Is a day that I get closer

To seeing you again

Every night I pray, every step I take

We miss you Jasper…and we won't stop

Every move I make, every single day

Cause we can't stop …that's right

Every night I pray, every step I take

Every move I make, every single day

We miss you Jasper

After Bella and I were done singing, Bella wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. That's when I began to just cry onto her shoulders. I just let it all out.

"I miss him so much Bella. I just wish he didn't get onto his motorcycle that night. I wish he had just stayed home instead of going out to get those prank toys from Demitri. Then he wouldn't have been hit by that drunk driver."

By now I was just balling on her shoulder. It felt good to just let it all out.

"Emmett there are some things that are just out of our control, and we shouldn't dwell on that. Things happen, but we have to remember that life goes on and everything is going to be okay," She told me.

I looked her in the eye and nodded my head.

"Everything's going to be okay Emmett."

With that I gave her a big hug and I knew that everything is going to be okay.


End file.
